Harvest Moon Animal Parade
PBG makes a video about Harvest Moon Animal Parade. Synopsis PBG is playing various Harvest Moon titles. The thing that makes PBG feel better when he is feeling down is Luigi. He shows a Luigi figure, and throws it behind him. The other thing that makes him feel better is Harvest Moon. This is not a game for everyone. PBG describes the point of the games in the series. Some of the games are easy, and some are very hard. There are also some spin off titles like Rune Factory. PBG makes himself feel bad when trying to describe the game, as his description is in the title of the game. PBG finds someone in his house and is mad at them, before finding a cheap hoe and tries to find a joke for it. He finally gets into Harvest Moon Animal Parade - and everything sucks for everyone! An NPC named Bo annoys PBG with his laziness. He could have got food while he was standing there doing nothing! PBG discusses the farming mechanics. He names his cows after weapons for some reason, and his chickens after female Zelda characters. The animals can die - and Medli dies, and PBG is sad. So PBG buys another chicken and names it Medli, so she is alive again! He finds a penguin running into a wall. PBG gets a pet ferret and names it Pixel. He actually has a ferret named Pixel in real life! PBG thinks he should get himself an animal mascot, and makes a song about Pixel. He realizes that this is a bad idea, as ferrets aren't good at stuff. Pixel falls off of PBG, and PBG laughs at her. He also has a snake, and names it EESDESES. The TV has Ellie from the first Harvest Moon game on it, which gives PBG memories. PBG discusses how he accidentally deleted his save file. There are a lot of people to talk to in the town, and PBG takes pictures of people in the town, and accidentally shows an inappropriate one. It is possible to rub the NPC's. PBG rubs everybody including little children. The reward for befriending people is cutscenes. PBG talks through the cutscenes and puts on voices for the characters. PBG watches the mayor who is stuck in a fireplace until he dies. It is possible to get a couple to get married, and PBG makes a song for them, while his character sits in the background. It is also possible for the player to find romance, and when another character likes the player, they start saying lovey-dubby stuff. When PBG is flirted to, he leaves her and starts flirting with someone else because he is a terrible pixelated man. PBG goes to get married. He gets his wife to do the chores. The creepiest thing in this game was Luna, PBG's wife. She looks about 10 at the oldest. There is also a terrible circus, and all the animals are missing. Finding all the animals is one of the biggest quests in the game. PBG rants about how terrible the owner is. The giraffe has been missing for two months, and PBG finds it dead behind the lighthouse. This game is weird. The main character is insane, as he sees things that aren't there and the things that are happening aren't actually happening. PBG has an existential crisis. Turns out that PBG's world is on a turnip, and another PBG comes along and eats it. Category:Reviews Category:Videos